User blog:Chase999/Wyre Nilo, The Glove Enchanter
Wyre Nilo, the Glove Enchanter is a Massacre Brother. Abilities Kit1= Wyre Nilo’s does not have growth, neither can it be improved by any source. Instead, all obtained outside of Wyre Nilo’s is converted into . Wyre Nilo also receives per level, for a total of level}}. |description2 = Although Wyre Nilo’s basic attacks cannot trigger , each tick of damage inflicted by Wyre Nilo’s Gloves can . }} | received from runes, mastery and allied spells will also be converted directly into . *Critical strikes work normally on Wyre Nilo. They just function off the Glove's physical damage than through basic attacks. **Each separate instance of damage will calculate its own critical strike chance. }} }} Enemies marked with Gloves are inflicted every second and physical damage whenever Wyre Nilo basic attacks. Gloves can be removed by using a cleansing effect, by targeting the mark with a single-target attack or spell, or by moving out of leash range of Wyre Nilo. |description2 = When a Glove is removed from an enemy, it will drop and remain on the floor for 10 seconds. If Wyre Nilo picks a Glove up or attacks an enemy afflicted with Glove, the Glove will be removed and Enchanted Glove’s cooldown will be reduced by 1 second. |description3 = Wyre Nilo tosses a glove in a direction, inflicting magic damage and marking all enemies it collides into with Glove. |leveling= |leveling2= |leveling3= |static= 10 |range = }} |cost= |costtype= Mana }} | , items with Quicksilver, 's active effect, , , and . **Enemies can target Gloves marked on themselves to remove the mark. *Basic attacking an enemy with Gloves will not inflict the physical damage. *''Gloves'' cannot apply on-hit effects, but can trigger spell effects. }}}} Wyre Nilo summons a Training Dummy that absorbs all incoming damage and crowd controls that are at him as long as the ability is toggled on. Wyre Nilo can also attack the Training Dummy to activate his Gloves. |description2= The of this ability is reducible by . |leveling= |leveling2= for every 100 AP}} |range= |cost= |costtype= Mana per second |cooldown= }} | }} : Wyre Nilo’s causes his next basic attack, and all nearby Gloves, within 6 seconds to inflict bonus magic damage and their target. |leveling= |range= }} |cost= |costtype= Mana |cooldown= }} | to the target of the basic attack and all enemies marked with Gloves. |damagetype = magic |projectile = false |name = Shut-Up Slap |spelleffects = true |spelleffects-true = Shut-Up Slap |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block Shut-Up Slap. |additional = *Cooldown starts afte the 6 seconds or when the on-hit effect is applied. }} }} Wyre Nilo commands nearby Gloves to disarm their for 2.5 seconds. |description2= Enemies by Chaotic Tragedy will be dealt physical damage based off their own . |leveling2= % of target's AD}} % of target's AD}} |cooldown= |range= }} |cost= |costtype= Mana }} | }} |-| Kit2= |range = }} }} Wyre Nilo commands all gloves to poke their victims, them for 1 second, forcing the champion to attack the Glove. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 75 |costtype = mana |range = }} Wyre Nilo commands all gloves to their victims, them for 2 seconds |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} the enemies hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = }} Glove Mechanics *Gloves are an affliction Unique to Wyre Nilo and cannot be cleansed. *The Gloves will also cause a floating glove to appear above the Champion *The Gloves cannot be Destroyed but can be attacked and targetted by skills. *The Gloves deal damage based on the of Wyre Nilo. *The Gloves will attack whenever Wyre attacks. *The Damage done by gloves are Physical and will be able to critically hit based on *Wyre's critical strike chance. *Enemies who used auto-targetting skills or attack move skill will attack the glove instead. *Spell effects will be inflicted by the Gloves *On-hit effects will also be inflicted by the Gloves as long as it is not the following **Life Steal **On-hit damage **SpellBlade Massacre Brother *Oleander, The Poisonous Ranger Attack moving https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zi4AlSwEfrQ The Link above is what attack moving is for those who do not know. it was not made by me. it was made by Phylol all credits on him This is a Disclaimer. Category:Custom champions